In the art of orthopedic surgery, and particularly in spinal surgery, it has long been known to affix an elongated member, such as a plate or rod, to bones in order to hold them and support them in a given position. For example, in a procedure to fuse damaged, diseased, malformed or otherwise abnormal vertebrae, the vertebrae are positioned in a corrected position by a surgeon. An elongated plate is placed adjacent to the vertebral bone, and bone anchors, such as specially-configured screws or bolts, are employed to secure the plate to the bones. With such anchors placement is accomplished by drilling one or more holes in the bone(s), and threading the anchors into the holes. As examples, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,666 to Oxland et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,967 to Engelhardt et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,713 to Aust et al. An anchor can be connected to the bone, as by threading into a vertebral hole, through a plate, or alternatively the plate can be placed in position over or around the anchor after the anchor is connected to the bone. The anchor and plate are then secured to each other to minimize or prevent relative movement. In this way, bones may be spinal held and/or supported in proper alignment for healing.
It has been found desirable for implant systems to have the capability for angular orientation of a bolt or other anchor in multiple planes relative to the elongated member or other fixation mechanisms of the implant system. Such features enable bone anchors to be placed at angles which are optimal for anchoring, thus reducing the chance of loosening, pull-out or other movement of the anchors while not compromising the optimal positioning of the fixation plate. Additionally, such systems alleviate awkwardness frequently found in spinal surgery due to uneven bone surfaces and the abnormality to be corrected and generally require less adjustment to the implant, rendering corrective surgery easier for the surgeon and less traumatic for the patient.
Various approaches have been used to achieve such multi-axial capability. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,853 to Olerud discloses an implant device in which a bone bolt can occupy different angular positions in relation to a plate by providing a compressible spherical collar which snap-fits around the bolt, which collar is rotatable and tiltable in a spherical opening in a plate insert. The compression fit of the bolt and collar within the plate can present difficulty in assembling the apparatus, particularly in a fluid-prevalent environment.
Another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,179 to Wagner, which shows a bone screw fixed inside a bushing at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the bushing. The bushing is rotatable within a portion of a connector angled with respect to the axis of the adjoining rod-based instrumentation. The connector is rotatable around the instrumentation axis. The Wagner system permits only discrete positions of a bone screw in three-dimensional space to be achieved, and the bushings add extra length and profile to the construct, as well as extra parts for the surgeon to handle and arrange.
A third approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,924 to Asher et. al., which shows a bone alignment system having an elongated bone alignment member sandwiched between two pairs of washers. Each such pair of washers have corresponding surfaces that mate together in a “ball and socket” configuration to potentially occupy a plurality of positions. When the shaft of a bone anchor extends through each washer pair, and also through an aperture of the elongated member, the washer pairs enable the shaft to be oriented at various angles relative to the elongated member. This approach also requires a plurality of small parts for handling and assembly during surgery. Further, since the washers in that system lie outside of the elongated member, they increase the thickness of the overall construct, with the attendant increase in the difficulty of use in a small surgical space and in the potential for patient discomfort.
There is therefore a need remaining in the art for a multi-axial bone anchor system which minimizes the number of parts used to engage a bone anchor to an elongated member such as a spinal plate in various angular orientations. There is also a need for a lower-profile, smaller-dimensioned multi-axial bone anchor that allows the positioning of the bone anchor to be adjustable through a continuous range of spatial angles and linear positions with respect to the elongated member.